svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Meinheimer (November 2014)
Dr. Meinheimer 2014 was the seventh Dr. Meinheimer event, held on November 26, 2014. The show was highlighted by Sheamus putting the World Heavyweight Championship on the line in a Fatal 4-Way match against Ben Unhinged, J-Pac, and Dynamite Derek, Ricardo Diaz challenging The Rock to rematch from their Diaz's Fuck Fest X showdown, and the first-ever Meinheimer Cup Tournament featuring six teams competing in Dr. Meinheimer elimination tag team matches. __TOC__ Background Throughout the history of SvR06, many controversial moments have left audiences collectively groaning. Without question, the details surrounding this match are the most controversial of all time. At The Game of Thrones, fans everywhere stood on their feet in celebration of Dynamite Derek ascending the ranks and capturing the World Heavyweight Championship in a battle that was more than qualified to be considered a Match of the Year candidate. In the hours following this decision, details that were unknown at the time have arisen. In the final 30 seconds of the match, Dynamite landed a devastating Derek Cutter that put the score at 4-3 in his favor and secured him the title. As a stumbling Sheamus gave chase, many thought he was overcome with exhaustion. However, following a medical evaluation, it was discovered that this maneuver had concussed Sheamus upon impact and temporarily knocked him out. This would suggest that the appropriate action that the referee should have taken would have been to stop the match and end it with the scoreboard reading 3-3. In the interest of fairness, Triple H suggested that the decision be reversed and the title returned to Sheamus. With Kane Paul, Tajiri, and Warrior backing this decision, as well as Commissioner Barkley still on mandatory vacation leave, the championship was officially handed back to the apparent rightful champion. After half of the roster threatened to take Super Sheik's approach and walk out on the company, Triple H made another decision in the name of fairness. At Dr. Meinheimer, Dynamite Derek, J-Pac, and Ben Unhinged will all receive a chance to once again hold the gold in a Fatal 4-Way match. However, if neither of them can walk away with the victory this time, they will not receive another title match while the belt remains in the clutches of the Celtic Warrior. Ricardo Diaz made a bold statement at The Game of Thrones when he proclaimed that he would not compete until The Rock granted him a rematch from their classic battle at Diaz's Fuck Fest X. This was after, of course, the King of Coke cost the Great One the World Heavyweight Championship at Best For Ratings. Considering nobody had heard from The Rock since, many wondered if this would essentially be the last they would see of Diaz. Unexpectedly, The Rock returned more abruptly than anyone could have anticipated. The Brahma Bull initially told Diaz that he had nothing to prove after his overtime victory this past March. On the other hand, he has a lot frustration he needs to vent after being cheated out of the championship and felt there was no better therapy than putting a boot in Diaz's monkey ass. The two agreed the sooner the better and decided to have the most anticipated rematch of the year at Dr. Meinheimer. Will Ricardo Diaz earn retribution for his Fest misstep or will The Rock once again put the boots to his bitter rival? For the very first time, the teams at Dr. Meinheimer will fight to survive not only once, but multiple times in the first-ever Meinheimer Cup Tournament. The team that manages to outlast the other five will leave with the shiny new Meinheimer Cup in their possession. The opening round will see Team Justice Shows, comprised of Big Show, The Hurricane, and the freshly reinstated Super Sheik, squaring off against Team Strange Bedfellows, consisting of Count Out, Carlito, and The Kingpin. Team Drewdaism, Reverend Drew, Bradshaw, and Chance, will take on Team Shithouses, Chewbacca, Josh the Cat, and Jushin Tiger. And lastly, in a match where the winning team instantly advances to the finals, Team Upper Management, of newly-crowned champions Kane Paul, Tajiri, and Warrior, faces off with Team Reefer Badness, Razor Ramon, Rob Van Dam, and "Macho Man" Randy Savage. It's truly survival of the fittest this year at Dr. Meinheimer. Which team will be the first to claim ownership to the Meinheimer Cup? Though he made many outrageous claims in regards to cinema, it was Nateflix's criticism of Scarface that gave him the psychological edge to capture the Intercontinental Championship from Razor Ramon. Despite this victory, the crass critic may want to hold off on his celebratory tub of popcorn. At Dr. Meinheimer, he will be tasked with defending his newly won title against five other opponents in an elimination style match-up. Tensions are still high between Chris Jericho and Mark Jindrak, as both have made each other submit in recent months. This multi-man bout could finally settle the score between the two. While Goldust and Wing will be looking to reenter the title picture, Wrestler: Unstoppable will be receiving his first shot at the gold with his new squeeze Christy Hemme on his arm. As 2014 nears its exit, which of these six men could potentially carry the Intercontinental Title into the new year? Results A day before giving thanks, the gladiators of SvR06 set their courses for gold in the forms of championship belts and trophy cups. As always, the road there was full of many twists and turns that left everyone inquiring what these events could mean for the coming 2015. Kicking off the Meinheimer Cup Tournament, Team Reefer Badness partnered up to take on Team Upper Management in a match-up that would see the surviving team advance to the finals of the inaugural tournament. As soon as the match began, Kane Paul, Tajiri, and Warrior strategically decimated Razor Ramon, giving their team an early advantage. Although Macho Man and RVD fought back with all of the cohesion they could muster, Upper Management’s team punched their ticket for the final round with a decisive victory. In the second bout of the opening round, Team Drewdaism took on Team Shithouses. Despite his recent wave of momentum, Chewbacca’s efforts to turn his title of shithouse into a positive for himself and his teammates, the Church of Drewdaism may have had more faith in their collaboration. Looking strong, Team Drewdaism moved on to the next round. Prior to the third match, it was discovered that the members of Team Strange Bedfellows had been taken out backstage. Unable to compete, Triple H scrambled to find replacements to face Team Justice Shows. To everyone’s surprise, the unified Wiley Family interjected themselves into the tournament. Making their first appearance since DEFAULT’s abrupt firing at Best For Ratings, the Wileys made a bold statement by clobbering their opponents with everything that wasn’t nailed down. While this allowed Team Justice Shows to move forward, it left a powerful impression that sent a clear message. The Wiley Family is finally united and nobody is going to stand in their way. As six men entered the ring to compete for the coveted Intercontinental Championship, nobody could have expected that one of these men wouldn’t be coming back after the match was over. Early in the contest, Mark Jindark contributed to circumstances that saw his former tag team partner, Chris Jericho, eliminated from the bout at the hands of the reigning champion. In the end, it was Nateflix who also submitted Jindrak to retain the title. However, the bigger story coming out of this match was Jericho’s response to his abrupt defeat. Infuriated, Y2J seized a microphone and took the opportunity to tell everyone that he is the true uncrowned champion of SvR06, not Dynamite Derek. In a fit of rage, Jericho let everyone in attendance know that he quits. In the final tournament match before the finals, Team Justice Shows competed against the dominant Team Drewdaism. Though it looked as if the reverend and his acolytes had an early advantage in the elimination contest, Big Show quickly proved that it was not meant to last. Without ever tagging out, the Big Nasty Bastard laid out every member of the opposing team with a WMD and pinned them respectively. With momentum behind them, Team Justice Shows set their sights on the final round of the Meinheimer Cup Tournament. The Rock entered the ring in fantastic fashion for what could be called the biggest rematch in the history of athletic competition. Unfortunately for him and every viewer, that match would never happen. Diaz, citing a back injury, claimed he couldn’t compete against the Brahma Bull. Instead, he found him a replacement in the form of Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian. The Rock fought back with every ounce of strength he had, and surprisingly gained the upper hand during a few instances. Unfortunately for the reigning and defending People’s Champion, the combination of Vigo’s bearhug followed by Brock’s F-5 was too much to endure. Looking on with pride, Diaz seemed completely satisfied with the result of this highly-touted rematch. To conclude the first-ever Meinheimer Cup Tournament, Team Justice Shows battled Team Upper Management for the right to the gilded trophy. Using divide and conquer tactics, Tajiri and Warrior pushed Hurricane backstage to secure a countout defeat for the first of their opponents. Shortly thereafter, Tajiri fell victim to yet another one of Big Show’s WMDs. With things tied up, Kane Paul ensured another countout elimination by chokeslamming Super Sheik through the announce table. Fighting back, Big Show managed to eliminate Kane and set his sights on Warrior. Despite its high rate of success, Warrior managed to kick out from a WMD and hit a splash on the gargantuan Show to seize the victory for his team. Team Upper Management enjoyed the honor of adding another prize to the shelves in their office, while ruining Big Show’s Thanksgiving by killing his dream of drinking out of the trophy during his turkey dinner. In the final match of the evening, Sheamus put his World Heavyweight Championship on the line against the three men who set their sights on his title since he claimed it: Ben Unhinged, J-Pac, and Dynamite Derek. As the final show of the year came to a close, this match couldn’t have been more conclusive for these four gentleman. With all of them feeling the need to redeem themselves against the Celtic Warrior, vindication would come included with the championship. However, if neither of them could dethrone their adversary, they would not receive another title opportunity until the gold left his possession. The four fought with everything they had to prove who the best truly was among them. With Ben and J-Pac taken out of action on the outside of the ring, it came down to Sheamus and Dynamite Derek once more. Unlike at The Game of Thrones, this showdown came to a conclusion with an explosive Brogue Kick to the face. Sheamus will carry the World Heavyweight Championship into the new year, and as long as he clenches it, his three greatest rivals can’t challenge for it.